Usuario discusión:Girageorge
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Morsapedia Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Morsapedia Wiki:Oráculo de Delfos. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- La morsa de Tueris (Discusión) 22:06 6 may 2010 Hola Hola Girageorge, te felicito por la pregunta del Oráculo de Delfos, por cierto fue muy ingeniosa y divertida. Lo único que te pediría es que la próxima vez que escribas lo hagas sin las mayúsculas, pero después lo otro todo bien. Gracias por editar. Atentamente ::::-- 00:03 7 may 2010 (UTC) Muy Groso Jajaja, ya veo que te tomaste en serio lo del Conecta 4 millones, estuvo alucinante el video. No dejes de hacer ediciones supérfluas; me despido con mi habitual frase "Súbete a la Morsa". [[Usuario:La morsa de Tueris|'La morsa de Tueris']] discusión contribuciones 04:20 22 may 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris Vengan los Mandamientos Estimado Girageorge, creo que ya tenemos suficiente información para publicar los mandamientos de la Morsa, así que por favor enviamelos a mi discución y yo me encargare de darle el toque y estilo Morsapedista. [[Usuario:La morsa de Tueris|'La morsa de Tueris']] discusión contribuciones 01:25 26 may 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris Gracias por los mandamientos, agradesco que hayas sido su guardián por tanto tiempo. Recuerda que el nuevo mandamiento número 18 es: "Saludarás con un ¿Qué Pachuca por Toluca? Hace muchas milanesas que no nos bisteces, yo pensaba que ya morongas pero te veo bien cámaras víboras?". Y el número 19 es: "Contestarás con un ¿Qué Honduras mi Nicaragua? Ay Jonás dijo la ballena cuando lo sintió en el ombligo." La comunidad Morsapedista te envía un saludo. Paz. [[Usuario:La morsa de Tueris|'La morsa de Tueris']] discusión contribuciones 21:56 27 may 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris RE: Despedida Lo tomaré en cuenta, mientras tanto no dejes de tomar Supradyn, por cierto ¿Viste en la escuela al tipo vestido de caballo (tomaba Cabayol y bailaba)? Súbete a la Morsa [[Usuario:La morsa de Tueris|'La morsa de Tueris']] discusión contribuciones 23:29 27 may 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris Felicidades Felicidades por tu nuevo artículo, espero que sigas haciendo pavadas aquí y no olvides de gozar los 100 ARTÍCULOS QUE TENEMOS ACTUALMENTE. [[Usuario:La morsa de Tueris|'La morsa de Tueris']] discusión contribuciones 22:53 8 jun 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris Ficha Saludos V Girageorge, por haber sido un tipo tan alucinante te hice un regalo, una vez que lo hayas visto te lo explicaré: Para que tu ficha de firma en los mensajes funcione debes ir a "Especial:Preferencias" y en donde dice "Su Apodo (para las firmas)" debes poner y en la parte de hasta abajo dar click en "Guardar", después de eso podrás firmar con más estilo los mensajes que le dejes a los otros usuarios. Anexo una imagen para que lo comprendas mejor: 346px [[Usuario:La morsa de Tueris|'La morsa de Tueris']] discusión contribuciones 21:42 12 jun 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris Disculpa Girageorge, en tu página de preferencias vuelve a escribir el apodo que tu quieras porque hay un error con tu ficha de usuario. Te avisaré cuando esté lista. [[Usuario:La morsa de Tueris|'La morsa de Tueris']] discusión contribuciones 23:15 14 jun 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris Misión 1 Hay un nuevo proyecto, son las misiones. Ayer fue establecida la Misión 1, si gustas aportar sería una excelente oportunidad para practicar tus técnicas de edición. No olvides que cualquier duda me la puedes dejar en mi página de discusión. [[Usuario:La morsa de Tueris|'La morsa de Tueris']] discusión contribuciones 23:44 14 jun 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris Gracias Gracias por la felicitación :D. Actualmente estoy creando la página hojuelas de maíz pero luego te ayudo con la del Dr. Doofeshmirtz. Saludotes y... ¡Viva el Hare Krishna de los tomates de celulosa! ::::-- 23:51 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Esta lista la orden Girageorge, la esá lista tu ficha para las firmas. Vuelve a tu página de Preferencias y en donde dice "Su apodo (para las firmas)" ya sabes lo que tienes que poner y le das a "Tratar la firma como Wikitexto" [[Usuario:La morsa de Tueris|'La morsa de Tueris']] discusión contribuciones 23:45 17 jun 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris [[Usuario:Girageorge|''' Girageorge ]] discusión contribuciones 01:58 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Nueva firma!!! que onda george solo te quería escribir para mostrarte mi nueva firma saludos V 23:41 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Nueva Plantilla Ya está lista una nueva plantilla para las páginas de usuario de los administradores, sólo tienes que poner: en la parte de arriba de tu página de usuario. : [[Usuario:La morsa de Tueris|'''La morsa de Tueris]] discusión contribuciones 15px|link= Amor, Paz y Libertad RE:¡¡¡LISTO!!! Muy buen trabajo, de acuerdo, para hacer una plantilla debes hacer un nuevo artículo y en el título colocas "Plantilla:(NOMBRE)" dependiendo de lo que contenga la plantilla. Luego colocas todo lo que necesites como fondos de colores, imagenes, etc... No olvides que una plantilla sirve para indicar lo mismo en diversos artículos. Una vez que este lista colocas al inicio del artículo, al final o donde sea conveniente " " Si necesitas algo más puedes dejarlo en mi discución, sólo que voy a estar fuera de las ediciones por estos meses, ya que estoy escribiendo algo llamado "Cebollas de Cristal apuntan al conocimiento agudo" cuando volvamos al cole te hablo más sobre este. ::::[[Usuario:La morsa de Tueris|''' La morsa de Tueris']] discusión contribuciones 15px|link= '''Amor, Paz y Libertad' 03:10 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Portada A propósito, cuando quieras editar algo de la portada debes ir a "Plantilla:Portada:Frase trascendental" por ejemplo, el resto de las plantillas aparecen cuando vas a editar la Portada en la parte de hasta abajo. : [[Usuario:La morsa de Tueris|'La morsa de Tueris']] discusión contribuciones 15px|link= Amor, Paz y Libertad 15:12 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Portada II Bueno, ya lo arreglo. ::::-- 00:51 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Misión Cumplida El Hacker fue rescatado, gracias por ayudar en la Misión. Aquí dejo tu placa de detective, colócala en cualquier sitio que quieras de tu Página de Usuario: :::: 17:38 4 ago 2010 (UTC) RE: ¡Auxilio! No desesperes más Girageorge, de inmediato enviaré un escuadrón de Hombres Huevo al Mundo Invertido. No olvides que los círculos de ceniza te protegen temporalmente de los ataques de humo negro. :::: 22:37 16 ago 2010 (UTC) RE: MIB Neutralizado Excelente trabajo, me aseguraré de que Felipe Gargantúo diseñe un medicamento para los Hombres Huevo. A propósito, ese efecto de Giratina bebé dudo que sea un plan del Hombre de Negro, sólo quería una pequeña venganza, lo más posible es que sea una anomalía del Mundo Invertido, ten cuidado mientras estés ahí. Para ser un miembro de la Orden Real de la Morsa debes haber ganado el Reto de la Morsa o si no eres un morsaeditor hacer algo trascendental que haya cambiado la historia del mundo. Supongo que como dueño del Mundo Invertido y Guardián de los Mandamientos de la Morsa puedes ser parte de la Orden, si en el próximo reto ganas podría subirte de categoría. :::: 20:47 18 ago 2010 (UTC) RE:Una duda Al ganar El Reto de la Morsa te conviertes en caballero de la Orden Real de la Morsa. Para ser Burócrata tendrías que tener un número aproximado de 500 ediciones. 19:14 4 sep 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris Regreso Saludos Girageorge. Lo prometido es deuda, vuelvo a mi ritmo normal de ediciones. Lo que estuve haciendo fue un libro que aún no he terminado, pero sólo le faltan algunos detalles. No estará en Morsapedia ya que no es humorístico ni nada por el estilo, es una filosofía que estuve diseñando este tiempo. 19:22 4 sep 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris Gira y más Gira No hay problema, entre más artículos mejor, así los morsapedistas podrán conocer toda su historia. 17:49 5 sep 2010 (UTC) RE:Firma Debes dirigirte a Usuario:Girageorge/sig y cambiar la edición al modo "Fuente". Ahí podrás ver los colores antes del enlace de texto, y después de estos hay una sección para modificar el mensaje. Para agregar imágenes pequeñas coloca al final 15px para poder ajustarlo a la medida del texto. 01:05 7 sep 2010 (UTC) RE:CELULAR Efectivamente, yo lo tengo, mañana te lo doy. 21:35 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Categoría ¿Garfield de la categoría de Mundo Invertido? Explícamelo por favor. 01:24 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Enterado Ahora comprendo lo de Garfield, también veré las novedades del Mundo Invertido. Supongo que tendré que conocer mejor a Diego y entrar en su mente para saber si era cierto o no. Felicidades, veo que ya tienes 300 Espartanos ediciones. 17:04 11 sep 2010 (UTC) RE: Extraño Descubrimiento En mi opinión parece un Agujero de Gusano exótico como los que suelen originarse en el Mundo Invertido cuando alguien viaja en el tiempo. 14:27 15 sep 2010 (UTC) En mi opinión es el agujero negro que usa el Hombre de Negro para viajar al Mundo Invertido. ::::-- 20:53 16 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡ALTO! Girageorge, tengo una fabulosa idea para ese agujero exótico que mencionabas, no lo alteres, podría ser la forma de la destrucción definitiva del Hombre de Negro. 20:59 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Coronel Mostaza Saludos desde el Palacio de la Morsa, Girageorge. Estos días estuve buscando imágenes del Coronel Mostaza para tu artículo, pero no encontraba una que demostrara poder y maldad. Después de todo lo logré y aquí está: left|230px Si necesitas otra cosa sabes donde encontrarme. 23:14 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Aprobado Saludos Girageorge, veo que te hicieron administrador. Apruebo tu solicitud para torturar de la manera más inhumana posible al hacker, de cualquier forma, ¿a quién le interesan las relaciones internacionales? Lamento haber tardado tanto, es que por poco olvido esta pavada de la Morsapedia. 02:22 27 sep 2010 (UTC)La Morsa RE: Felicidades Te lo agradesco Girageorge, espero que todo este que te caes en el Mundo Invertido. Ahora agarrate porque esta no te la vas a acabar: 14:34 9 oct 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris P.D. A propósito, que buena pasada lo de los Novios G Últimas Noticias Girageorge, parece ser que todas las cuestiones técnicas de Mosapedia ya fueron resueltas por Wikia. Terminaré de una vez por todas el artículo del Hombre de Negro con su dstrucción definitiva. Por último el destino de Esta y su épica batalla en el Mundo Invertido. 22:03 15 oct 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris RE: Epico Gracias Girageorge, me alegra que te haya encantado el final del Hombre de Negro, me inspiré mientras escuchaba el Álbum en Blanco. Hice todo lo posible por salvar al Mundo Invertido, después de todo la Isla de los simios ya sólo tenía unos osos polares rondando por ahí, ni siquiera le importaba a los Pardillos. 03:30 16 oct 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris ---- Fabuloso, también escribirás un libro. 03:59 16 oct 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris P.D. No olvides que es "Ummagumma" RE:Plantilla La arregle un poco, pero supongo que ya esta lista, no olvides que debes volver a subir las imágenes a Morsapedia. 17:43 16 oct 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris RE: Nueva Aperiencia Gracias Girageorge, pero te informo que esta opción del Monaco sólo estará disponible hasta el 10 de Noviembre, así que yo te recomiendo que te vayas acostumbrando a este nuevo estilo de Wikia, después de todo es más profesional y debemos actualizarnos o le estaremos dando la espalda a nuevas opciones, algo así como el Nuevo Twitter. Sin más por el momento me despido. 01:34 21 oct 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris Tan cerca... Girageorge, estas a unas escasas 46 ediciones de convertirte en Burócrata. A propósito, muy bueno tu artículo del Hielo, será el nuevo destacado. ::::16px|link= [[Usuario:La morsa de Tueris|''' La Vertebra Andante ]] Mensajes Atentados Terroristas 70px|link= 17:52 31 oct 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris 31 de Octubre Saludos te deseo una monstruosa noche de Halloween. ::::30px '''¡BOOOOO! [[Usuario:La morsa de Tueris|''' La Vertebra Andante ]] Mensajes Atentados Terroristas 19:09 31 oct 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris Gira, Gira, Gira Girageorge Girageorge supongo que ya me conoces soy yo el magnifico GBarrett un ser más awesome que The Miz, más Dashing que Cody Rhodes y con más dinero que Ted Dibiase, además de ser el dueño de la Dark Dimension, aquel que revivira a la naranja molesta, el nuevo acolito de el SGT. PEPPER y el futuro de esta wikia. Solo escribo para avisarte que pronto conoceras mi dimensión que supera por mucho a la tuya, además de que pronto superare a ti y a esa tal Morsa de no se donde ha y también a ese FeoF o no se que. Por cierto Giratina fue una perdida sin valor no le llega a mi nueva creación por que es una mezcla de un ser oscuro y Giratina demás de mi propio Arceus. Ojala que los Hackers encuentren l manera de acabar con todos los Giras. GBarrett 00:58 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Helloween Ah que bonito (diría Fernanda). Si te agradó Helloween puedes escuchar una de sus mejores canciones: "The Keeper of the 7 keys". Cuando te vuelva a ver te hablaré de ella, es sencillamente embriagador. Por cierto, ví el nuevo artículo de Paul Bearer. Un tanto clichoso pero ya me acostumbré a ver eso en Morsapedia :) ::::16px [[Usuario:La morsa de Tueris| La Vertebra Andante ]] Mensajes Atentados Terroristas 65px Girachica Girageorge veo que editaste algo sobre los poderes de la Girachica. No te preocupes por sus poderes yo se adonde se fueron y porque estan desapareciendo es todo para el plan que tengo la info. me la dieron los Hackers que fueron encerrados en mi dimensión. Por cierto pronto una Giramascota recordará toda su vida y no será presisamente por la buena. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GBarrett 23:50 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Logro Regocijante Estimado Girageorge, hasta hace unos breves minutos hice todas las modificaciones necesarias para concederte el poder de todo un Burócrata de Morsapedia. Me complace decir que tu desempeño ha superado mis expectativas y estoy orgulloso de lo que has logrado tanto en el Mundo Invertido como en los reinos de la Morsa. Ahora tu último reto es luchar astuta y sabiamente con GBarret, quien parece ser tu nuevo adversario. Por cierto, en tu cumpleaños pensaba darte esto, pero pensé que sería buena idea entregártelo junto a tu placa de Burócrata: ::::La Vertebra Andante' | 'Deja un mensaje' 16px|link= 65px|link= 03:11 21 nov 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris Último Reporte Girageore, ya he visto tu nueva imagen en el artículo de la naranja molesta, y debo agregar que fue toda una hazaña. Como ya habrás notado, la plantilla de personaje está siendo constantemente modificada porque es difícil encontrar un color que vaya a tono con la nueva apariencia. RE: &&&&&&& Déjame que te lo explique para que te quede claro. Es simple y sencillamente una completa paradoja, una idea extraña y opuesta a la común opinión o al sentir de las personas, una aserción inverosímil y absurda que se presenta con apariencia verdadera, una figura de pensamiento que emplea expresiones y frases que envuelven contradicción. Morado ¡Santo Senzao Girageorge! Me alegra ver que estás usando todas tus habilidades morsapedistas. El Artículo Morado ha sido una pasada. ::::'La Vertebra Andante' | 'Discusiones Agresivas' | 'E-mail' 16px|link= 65px|link= 02:02 15 dic 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris Plantilla de Navegación Saludos V. He diseñado la plantilla de navegación del mundo invertido: Mírala. Para colocarla en los artículos mencionados sólo hay que poner al final " ", la tecnología MediaWiki se encargará de marcar de negro el artículo actual. ::::'La Vertebra Andante' | 'Discusiones Agresivas' | 'E-mail' 16px|link= 65px|link= 21:03 18 dic 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris Re: ¡Feliz Navidad! Que alucinante regalo, muchísimas gracias, Girageorge! :D PD: No tiene mucho que ver, pero encontré tu Twitter, y te estoy siguiendo, soy FedericoF93 si quieres puedes seguirme también :). Saludos y que tengas una gran Navidad tu también! ::::-- 01:26 23 dic 2010 (UTC) RE:Feliz Navidad Caray, gracias. Lamento haber tardado en contestar, pero estuve muy ocupado haciendo algo que sólo la Morsa, Jacob y Joe Satriani habían logrado antes... '''he alcanzado conquistar Satch Boogie en 100% nivel performance', por lo que al día siguiente mis manos me dolían y no quería ni acercarme al teclado. Respecto a tu concurso. Las festividades no deben ser muy próximas entre ellas, por lo que la programaré para Febrero. ::::La Vertebra Andante | Discusiones Agresivas | E-mail 16px|link= 65px|link= 15:28 23 dic 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris Sí, ya he visto al tío Irwin; pero si algún día piensas en evadir impuestos, quizá ambos tendrán que pagar el precio (140) Jajaja (Risota malvada) ::::La Vertebra Andante | Discusiones Agresivas | E-mail 16px|link= 65px|link= 19:06 23 dic 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris Regalo navideño ¡Hola gran rey Girageorge! Acabo de subir un dibujo navideño en Twitpic. Al igual que le dije a Alex: "Que pases una alucinante Feliz Navidad y un despampanente año nuevo de explosión!". ::::-- 22:33 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Cuento navideño Gracias por el aviso, lo leeré en cuanto pueda. :) Saludetes! ::::-- 02:03 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Que increíble historia, ¡Igual a la de Ebenezer Scrooge! Te felicito por hacer una excelente historia y mostrar tus supérfluas habilidades de escritor. ¡Buen trabajo! :D ::::-- 05:44 26 dic 2010 (UTC) George Awards 2010 Alucinante, me pregunto quienes serán los nominados :) PD: Por poco lo olvidaba... voy a estar ausente durante un mes porque voy a estar de viaje y no se si tenga acceso a Internet, así que te deseo desde hoy... feliz año nuevo para tí también! ::::-- 21:55 26 dic 2010 (UTC) RE:Happy New Year Gracias por todo Girageorge, lamento no haberte dejado tu tarjeta, pero estuve fuera de la ciudad unos cuantos días, estuve en un trabajo de castillos de arena y agua salada, y una banana que no era bailarina, pero flotaba y nadaba muy rápido. Espero que en 2011 mejores en todo aspecto tu vida y la suerte te acompañe. :::: [[Usuario:La morsa de Tueris|''' La Vertebra Andante ]] Discusión Contribuciones 65px|link= 14:40 27 dic 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris Regalo Navideño Disculpa si lo entregué demasiado tarde. :::: [[Usuario:La morsa de Tueris| La Vertebra Andante ]] Discusión Contribuciones 65px|link= 15:38 27 dic 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris Imágenes He estado pensando en solicitar la desactivación de la autoría que aparece en las imágenes al momento de usar el thumb, pero antes me gustaría saber tu opinión. :::: [[Usuario:La morsa de Tueris| La Vertebra Andante ]] Discusión Contribuciones 16px|link= 65px|link= 08:09 30 dic 2010 (UTC)La morsa de Tueris Tarjetas Gracias por tus tarjetas de crédito Navidad y Año Nuevo, son realmente excelentes, me agrada el estilo que tienen. ::::-- 21:24 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Re: Wikisimpson Yo colaboré en ese wiki hace bastante tiempo, pero me retiré de la página hace un año porque se estaba convirtiendo en un vicio :P ::::-- 23:11 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Tu firma Está buena y además combina con el loguito de Straight Edge Society. :) PD: Y el logo de Nexus en morado quedaría bien el tu página de Twitter. xD ::::-- 01:36 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola rey Girageorge soy la nueva usuaria Charmycaster.Solo quería decirte: Felicidades ya tienes una fan. Charmycaster 06:58 16 ene 2011 (UTC) P.D.: Llámame jajaja. Gracias Gracias Girageorge. A propósito esta fabulosa tu firma me puedes hacer una porfis. Charmycaster 00:20 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias Girageorge. Vamos a ver si sirve. 25px [[Usuario:Charmycaster| Charmycaster ]] Tu pregunta Mira lo que hice 25px 00:34 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Alerta , te informo que GBarrett ha vuelto, y aparentemente recargado con un completamente nuevo y magnífico plan. Mantente bien alerta. ::: [[Usuario:La morsa de Tueris| La Vertebra Andante ]] Discusión Contribuciones 16px|link= 65px|link= 01:20 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Mil gracias Que lindo rey Girageorge muchas gracias (L). Oye a propósito tengo un plan para la resurrección de Giratina pero necesito de tu aprobación. :::25px [[Usuario:Charmycaster| Charmycaster ]] Tu Pregunta Mira Lo Que Hice 25px 02:00 21 ene 2011 (UTC) ::: Muchas Gracias (L) No te decepcionaré. :::25px [[Usuario:Charmycaster| Charmycaster ''']] Tu Pregunta Mira Lo Que Hice 25px 21:53 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Mundo Invertido Que bueno, te felicito por la expansión de tu imperio, aunque no se si sea buena idea invadir el mundo normal, ¿No habrá alguna paradoja? ¿Se verá todo dado vuelta y al mismo tiempo estará en orden? Ah, ahora recuerdo que Giraesta está en tus manos, espero que todo funcione bien ;) PD: Si quieres puedes seguirme en Twitter, siempre subo videos divertidos. ::::-- 23:51 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Sobre tu retiro Es una pena que te vayas, me encantaban tus ediciones, especialmente las que hiciste con tu Mundo Invertido. Todavía no entiendo porqué abandonas Morsapedia. Quedará un solo administrador que soy yo. También se retiró Alex. ::::-- 12:31 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Ah, por un momento pensé que tenía que editar solo. Bueno, no hay problema. Disfruta tus "morsavacaciones". :) ::::-- 22:37 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Cierto lo olvidaba, tu Girareina es excelente. Espero que pronto puedas reunir nuevamente a un gran número de gurreros y finalmente conquistar un nuevo reino. Saludetes! ::::-- 23:24 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Bueno, me parece bien, mientras no te vayas está todo en su equilibrio :) PD: Gracias por seguirme en Twitter. ::::-- 22:35 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Sobre el nombre de tu nuevo mundo ¿Qué te parece si en vez de un nuevo mundo invertido? Lo llamamos "Mundo Cuasinvertido" (podríamos rotar todas las imágenes del artículo a 270º) Sería fabulantástico. ¿Qué dices? PD: Además creo que deberíamos renombrar la página de "Mundo invertido" a "Mundo Invertido" porque es un nombre propio. ::::-- 14:41 11 feb 2011 (UTC) El prefijo "cuasi" quiere decir casi y pensé que quedaría bien junto con la palabra "invertido", todo de lado. ::::-- 04:08 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Pero sin ese prefijo sería "Casi invertido", en cambio con ese término se puede escribir todo junto. ::::-- 19:51 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Me parece bien. ::::-- 20:01 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Una cosa más ¿Podrías en tu página de usuario cambiar el enlace de "mundo invertido" a "Mundo Invertido" en la sección "Mis páginas favoritas"? Porque voy a trasladar el artículo Mundo invertido a Mundo Invertido y luego borrar la redirección. ::::-- 20:18 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Si, Mundo Cuasinverso me parece bien. ::::-- 20:37 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Día de San Valentín No hay problema, gracias por la tarjeta, es genial! Ya la agrego a la sección de regalos de mi página de usuario :) ::::-- 02:10 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Mundo Cuasinverso ¡Excelente trabajo! Tiene bastante información. PD: Olvidé avisar que durante estas dos semanas estaré ausente por los exámenes de las materias que me quedaron pendientes y tengo mucho por estudiar. Namasté. ::::-- 23:32 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Tu enemigo Ah, veo que necesitas un némesis... Bueno, muchos necesitan alguno al igual que Jacob tuvo que lidiar con su hermano. Hubiese sido genial Cerebro, pero veo que está en tu ejército. Quizá Lucy in the Sky, Mario Bross, o mejor aún Charles Widmore. ::::-- 04:23 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Re:Mundo Cuasinverso Wow, el final es genial, me pregunto cual de los dos bandos ganará la batalla. ::::-- 12:41 21 mar 2011 (UTC)